


happy new year

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: happy new year
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> as an artist, 2019 has been a success for me in so many ways. thank you to everyone who has ever liked or shared my work, visited me at a convention, bought merch from me, or supported me the best they could. may 2020 be better for us all.
> 
> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
